dragonballanewbeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Galick gun
Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou, also "Garlic Cannon") is one of Vegeta's signature attacks, an energy wave similar to Kamehameha. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, fuchsia-colored energy beam that emanates from his hands and body. Vegeta first used this move against Goku in their first fight during the Saiyan Saga. When Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha, Vegeta noted that the two skills are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatched it easily by using a quadruple Kaio-ken. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell used this attack against Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, to no effect During Vegito's fight against Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan, Buu used one of Gotenks' attacks which consists of a Kamehameha wave and a Galick Gun. In Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta would used a blue colored version of the Galick Gun during his battle with Baby Gohan. Also, in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegeta has the attack in his what-if Super Saiyan 3 form, as an Ultimate Blast. Here, Vegeta uses his newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 powers to magnify the power of the Galick Gun to incredible heights, probably even more than a standard Big Bang Attack or Final Flash (where, in this game, these attacks are simple Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form). Much later Spike uses the Galick gun during his first battle aginst his brother Steve who countered with his Soul kamehameha. Variationshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galick_Gun&action=edit&section=1Edit The Galick Gun has many variations: *'Finger Galick Gun' – Vegeta used technique very similar to Galick Gun to destroy the planet Arlia and its moon, only it was fired from the finger and spiraled like the Special Beam Cannon. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi series]. *'Double Galick Gun' – Vegeta charges up a Galick Gun in each hand and fires them both together with twice the power. Vegeta uses this in an attempt to destroy Frieza in his second form. Frieza, however, was unharmed and unfazed by the attack. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill one of Babidi's henchmen, Pui Pui. This technique is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_(series) Raging Blast series]. *'Super Galick Gun' – A full powered version of the Galick Gun, created and used by the Great Ape Baby. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. **'Renzoku Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. *'Crimson Galick Gun' – A game-only version of the Galick Gun created by Vegeta upon achieving Super Saiyan 3. In this state, the Galick Gun's power is greatly enhanced and gives off a crimson aura, similar to the 10x Kamehameha. Originhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galick_Gun&action=edit&section=2Edit The attack name can be translated as Garlic Gun or Galick Gun. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, it is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). Triviahttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galick_Gun&action=edit&section=3Edit *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the Galick Gun is performed by Vegeta throwing his hand backwards then forwards, thus shooting the beam. *In the 4Kids dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, this attack is renamed Galick Blast, similiar to the Spirit Bomb being renamed Spirit Blast, likely since it is on Broadcast TV.